This invention relates to crude oil extraction in general and, in particular, to a new and useful method and device for generating hot vapors for the tertiary extraction of crude oil, whereby, superheated steam is forced over a long period of time through feed bores into a deposit which had already been exploited in a primary and a secondary stage, so as to make the oil more liquid and to drive it in a direction of the extraction bore or bores.